DESCRIPTION: (Adapted from applicant's description) This study will investigate the consequences of rapid urbanization and environmental degradation on infant mortality in the Brazilian state of Sao Paulo over the past 25 years. The specific aims of the project are: (1) to describe changes in the spatial pattern of infant mortality in Sao Paulo; (2) to describe the rates of population growth and urbanization, and changes in the physical environment, environmental hygiene, and the service environment; and (3) to model how rapid rates of population growth and urbanization and changes in various dimensions of the environment have affected the spatial pattern of infant mortality decline in Sao Paulo. Sao Paulo is unique among major cities in developing countries in having a wealth of detailed data on population composition and growth, infrastructure, and the environment that can be matched to accurate and complete data on infant mortality. The principal source of data for this study is the Sao Paulo state statistical agency, Fundacao Sistema Estadual de Analise de Dados, which will provide a time series of local area mortality estimates, as well as information on changes in population characteristics, infrastructure, the availability of health care services and a number of other local-level characteristics. Supplementary data will be assembled from several additional sources, including Fundacao Instituto Brasilero de Geografia y Estatistica, the Brazilian federal statistical agency, and a number of Sao Paulo state agencies. The excellent data for Sao Paulo have been under-exploited for examining the patterns and trends in local area mortality within the city and the state. The results of this research should suggest effective policies for mitigating the negative health effects of rapid urbanization, currently being experienced at unprecedented rates around the globe.